Floodgates
by DeathMeetsLife
Summary: No matter how hard he would try to suppress those kinds of feelings, one day the dam would break, he would be unable to prevent his feelings from rushing through. RenKyoko, multichapter.
1. Vulnerability

**Disclaimer: (****insert clever statement here) ****I do not own**** Skip Beat!**

**A/N: Hello, all… ****it's**** been a while since I've published, but this came to me one night, and I've decided to go with it. This is a multi-chapter, but, due to hectic life, I cannot guarantee fast updates; ****I'll**** post them when I get around to it. ****And**** I am determined to finish this… it's not going to be very long, but we'll just see how it goes. ****Anyway, since Skip Beat! ****is**** awesome and doesn't have very many ****fanfictions****, here is one to add to the list****… review to give advice and encouragement, but please do not say a bunch of absolute crap. Thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoy the ****fic**

**Floodgates**

**Chapter One**

**Vulnerability**

Every thought that ran through Ren's mind confused him more, spinning around his head. The very situation he stood in was difficult, and he pondered the new development as he sat at the girl's bedside, tenderly laying a hand on her head. He smiled unconsciously as she shifted into the comfort of his palm, her hair like a whisper when it passed through his fingers like fine silk.

Kyoko had fainted while on the set, and in the middle of a scene, nonetheless! It had scared most of the cast, especially Momose-san, who had been acting with the girl at the time. Although hid carefully, Ren's heart had nearly stopped, and he had found himself at her side not long after. He remembered how he had ghosted his palm against her forehead, wincing at the heat. He had immediately taken her to his apartment, laying her in his own bed.

Presently, Ren was desperately trying to remember how she had nursed him; the whole ordeal was fuzzy to him, as he had been nearly delirious with his fever. He had enough mind to get her a cold strip, which lay on her forehead at a crooked angle. He, having never had to deal with sick people, was at loss as to what to do besides that. So there he sat, stroking her head caringly, drowning in his sea of thoughts, which is how the girl woke to find him.

Kyoko felt like she sat in the middle of a blizzard; she was cold, and she didn't like it. However, despite the shivers that racked her body, she seemed comfortable. Someone, she could tell, held a hand to her head, and it made her feel at ease. Subconsciously she wondered who it sat at her side, although, to her reluctant admittance, she hoped it was him. When she opened her eyes, her sight was clear, although the same could not be said for her mind. Her head buzzed angrily, and the actress vaguely remembers her episode at the studio.

Kyoko groaned, snapping the man out of his trance, and turned on her side towards the edge of the bed. Ren breathed a silent sigh of relief as she blinked open her eyes.

"Mogami-san…"

She shifted nearer, and he noticed her eyes were glassy with fever. "Hey, Ren."

He could feel his heart skip a beat before speeding up a bit. He knew that it was because of her lack of clarity, but it did not keep him from wanting to hold her. Instead, he chose to run his knuckles lightly over her cheekbone. "How did you get this sick, Mogami-san?"

"Hmm… I haven't been sleeping well lately," she whispered, leaning into the hand that was ghosting over her face. "Did I worry everyone?"

"You nearly gave Ogata-san a heart attack," the poor man panicked, muttering about how he worked her too hard or had given her too many lines, neither of which being true, as his staff assured him, "and Momose-san a scare," the woman had screamed when Kyoko as Mio had fallen to the ground, "but that was the end of it." Ren, not for the first time, had lied. He had been as worried, if not more so, than the director, and still remained so. Kyoko murmured her understanding, closing a few fingers around the hand resting next to her on the sheets. Again, the man was startled, but let it go; Kyoko was not quite lucid yet, that he knew.

This side of Kyoko was one he had yet to understand. It was difficult to handle, especially after arguing violently with the adamant Kyoko the night before. This Kyoko, the vulnerable Kyoko, was strange, almost foreign in her actions. The grateful shine under her clouded eyes drew Ren in, and the light grip on his hand begged him for companionship. He returned the subtle gesture, encompassing her delicate hand in his large. She smiled airily, allowing her eyelids to fall once more.

He knew this feeling was wrong; the feeling that being where he was (at her side, hand in hand) and what he was doing (gently running his thumb over her knuckles, alternating between strokes and small circles) was perfectly comfortable and right. His gaze on her sleeping form slipped into a loving look. He should not be doing this, feeling this. She still attended highschool – despite what the giant chicken said, any relationship would be a taboo. He did not want to hurt her, and so, for that, he would suppress those feelings a bit longer.

His only problem was that he could not predict when the floodgates would burst open.


	2. Resistance

**Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat!... I honestly don't know what I would do. That's why it should be left to the professionals.**

**A/N: I think this story has gotten more reviews and alerts on one chapter then any others that I've written! I'm grateful for your comments, and I apologize for writing this so late. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, my life is chaotic, and I rarely have time to write this between school and sports. As I write this, I'm actually in detention, and (supposedly) studying for finals… the only time to myself I can gather, it seems. Anyway, thank you again, readers and reviewers alike, for taking the time to look over this chapter! **

**Floodgates**

**Chapter Two**

**Resistance**

Kyoko sighed as she stirred in the wide bed, twisting the sheets around her legs. She blinked open her eyes and scanned the room. Putting her hand to her forehead to ward away the ache, the blonde sat up against the headboard.

Slowly, as she became cogent, she began sorting out the past events in her mind. She recalled the last few days dimly and could not remember how long she had remained bedridden; she assumed less than a week, if luck was on her side. Her small headache increased, and she slid back into the waiting pillows. Her joints felt heavy and weak; Kyoko welcomed the softness and hummed contentedly, ignoring the opening door as she fell back into the grasp of sleep. Even in the shadows of her dreams, she felt the warm hand against her cheek, and she smiled.

Ren brushed the hair sticking to her sweaty face back, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. Even though still warm, it felt as though her fever had gone down, allowing him a mental sigh of relief. He fell back against the bed, resting his tired head in his hands. The past four days had been hectic, but he managed to pull through; that is, with a schedule rearrangement and a little help from his cell phone with its (very useful) internet service.

Within the past few days, the actor had battled his turbulent emotions, still steadfast in his belief of refrain. Despite the mantra he ran continuously through his mind, Ren Tsuruga had begun to have second thoughts. Was it really that bad of an idea to follow his sentiments?

"_Yes,"_ he chastised himself, removing his hand from her cheek. _"Yes, it is." _

He stood silently from his bed and sent a final look at the feverish girl before slipping back into the kitchen.

Around mid-evening he heard the door creak open, sluggish footsteps following. Looking towards the door, Ren stood from his spot on the couch to greet his "patient." Before he could say anything, she flopped down on the sofa he previously occupied, letting out a deep breath. He tried opening his mouth again, but she interrupted him, her voice cracking slightly.

"I _hate_ being sick."

"…Are you feeling better?" the man ventured, hoping to get a more positive answer. Kyoko sighed, rolling onto her back and looking at him.

"I can actually think now… which I guess is an improvement. How long have I been here?"

Ren walked to the kitchen, intending to fill a glass of water for her. He shrugged a shoulder. "Today's the fifth." Immediately after the words left his mouth, he cringed, knowing he should not have spoken. Turning slowly, he caught sight of her shocked expression.

"FIVE DAYS?" She winced and grasped her throat; it was obviously too soon to be yelling with a swollen throat.

"You know, I would have expected you to have jumped up screaming by now." The man handed the now full glass to her.

"I'm too tired to do that." She sipped the water slowly, pushing herself into a seated position so that Ren could sit next to her, which she indicated with a pat on the cushion. "What has been going on on-set without me?"

"They're filming a filler episode… even I don't appear very much in it. Ogata is worried what the public will think of it, but he's more concerned with your health." She nodded, leaning her head back. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before her eyes snapped open, and in a burst of energy whipped around to face her host.

"What about Okami-san?! Does she know where I am?! She must be worried sick… I haven't gone back in four days!"

"I called them. They know you're here." Ren had, in fact, spoken directly with the man in charge of the restaurant, who had not been hesitant to mention that, if anything happened to the girl, he would come with his sharpest knife and castrate the actor. It made him wonder if Kyoko knew she had such a protective landlord. He heard her breathe a light sigh, this time in relief. After a few minutes, she turned to him again, this time with a watery waver to her voice.

"…And the school?" He could tell from her tone that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Sawara-san took care of that." Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Ren smirked. "I don't think anyone has shown such disappointment at missing school."

Her mood visibly lightened, but she was still obviously under the influence of her flu. "I love school! I don't know why people complain about it all the time!"

The smirk widened into one of his rare grins, which stunned the girl speechless. "People usually find it dull, I guess." He rose from his seat once more, heading back towards the kitchen. "Stay there. I'll just make something to eat."

Kyoko looked at him oddly. "Since when did you know how to cook?" He shrugged.

"I've been home bored for the past five days, and there are many cooking shows on television. I think I can manage to make eggs and toast."

"…But it's six in the evening." Another shrug. She sighed, pushing herself up. Too quickly, it seemed, since the room span, and she had to grasp the back of the coach. Ren gave her an annoyed look but decided not to say anything. "I'll make something."

"No." Kyoko frowned. "You should be resting, Mogami-san. Or should I keep you here another day?"

She could hear the underlying threat in his words and glared at him, though she plopped back down on the coach. Neither said anything for some time, but they had lapsed into a comfortable, companionable silence. Once his concentrated attempt at food was over, Ren placed the eggs on the toast and the toast on a plate. He turned to give his patient her dinner but stopped, putting the plate down on the counter. He stuck a bowl upside-down on top of it and ventured into the living room.

She had fallen asleep again. This time, though, Ren was glad to see that she looked less restless. Figuring it was time for her to get to bed, he picked up the girl and strode to his room. Not for the first time, he noticed how light she was in his arms and how she easily curled into the expanse of his chest. He tucked her into his bed again, but stayed a moment. _Just turn around and walk out_, he told himself. _Leave before you do something stupid_.

But he did not leave, and he did not say a word. He just watched her from the bedside, thinking about everything but nothing, at the same time. Finally, he turned to leave when he heard something.

"Thank you, Ren…" He looked back, and he could tell that she was still asleep. Returning to the bed, he leaned down, gently resting his lips against her warm forehead.

_**So much for not doing anything stupid,**_ a voice nagged him.

_This is the last time, _he argued back. _Nothing more after this._ The voice stayed silent, as though not completely believing the words.

Ren was not sure if he believed them himself.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer, I assure you. Why? BECAUSE OF SUMMER VACATION, BABY! Look for it soon!**


	3. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own, guys, so, lawyers, put up your cell phones. You're not getting a damned cent out of me! **

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the lack of updates, guys. I really have no excuse except for that of zero imagination and laziness. Please forgive me! Even though school has started up again, and I'm going to be really busy with homework and varsity sports, I'll try to keep updating this. I warned you guys in the beginning that there would be no consistency with the postings, so please put up with me for a little longer. I'm also in the process of an Inuyasha fanfiction, **_**Time Aplenty**_**, which takes place ****after**** the manga, since I believe Rumiko-sensei kind of copped out in the end. Anyways! Onto the story, since no one actually reads this note, anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Floodgates**

**Chapter Three**

**Changes**

Yashiro stared wide-eyed at the man before him, completely at loss for words. After a few moments, however, he was able to splutter indignantly. "Ren! J-just what did you do to your hair?!"

Ren frowned, tugging at his bangs. "What? I'm just back to my original color. I need it for a new drama."

"B-b-but it's… _blonde_!" Yashiro was practically pulling his hair out as he made his way to the car. Ren sighed as he climbed into the driver's seat, and he turned out of the parking garage to make his way to LME and, unfortunately, its eccentric president. His manager continued to prattle on about the new coloring until they reached the doors to the office building and entered, making their way down the hall until they reached the elevator lobby.

"…It's just so bright! I know it's for a drama, but did you _have _to wash it out so far in advance? I mean, think of all the people it will confuse!" Yashiro nearly screamed with frustration when Ren gave one of his very-American shrugs. "Ren, _please_,be serious. Have you even thought of the media?!" he gasped, the realization dawning on him. "The media! What will the press think?! What will the president think?! Oh, no!" He turned to his employer with a horrified face. "_What will Kyoko-chan think?!_"

Ren rolled his eyes, pressing the "up" button. "Sometimes, Yashiro, I wonder just which one of us is the actor. You're too dramatic for you own good. Besides, the press won't be a problem, and Lori will think of it as good publicity for the show." Despite his assurances to the (still spastic) manager, he did dwell on the last person Yashiro had named. _I'll just avoid her for the time being. _What if the color change reminded her of a long-past "fairy prince"? He tugged at his bangs again in concern.

The Lord almighty, however, did not seem to smile down upon the actor today, as, when the elevator doors slid open, he came face-to-face with the one Love-Me jumpsuit-clad girl he had wished to avoid seeing at all costs.

Kyoko's usual "good morning" immediately stuck in her throat as she examined her slightly shocked mentor. She soon regained her composure and gave her cheery greeting. "Tsuruga-san," she continued slowly, as if trying to come up with the right words, "are you a natural blonde?"

Ren replaced his stunned expression with his gentlemanlike smile. "Why would you say that, Mogami-san?"

"Well, it doesn't look fake on you, I guess," she admitted. "It doesn't look bleached. Why have you changed it back to blonde, though?" The actor noticed a confused frown work its way onto her pretty lips, but he tried not to dwell on it for very long.

He stood straighter. "I'm going to be starting on a new drama, and they requested that I change it for the role that I'll be playing."

"Oh!" Kyoko clapped her hands together eagerly. "I can't wait to see it! Anyways, Tsuruga-san, I have a mission to do, so, if you'd excuse me!" She stepped out of the elevator and bowed to her sempai.

Ren still wore his smile. "Of course. I'll see you later, then." He shooed her off and watched her pink form scamper across the lobby. He entered the elevator and turned to his unusually silent manager. He nearly jumped at the furious atmosphere surrounding the smaller man.

Yashiro slowly turned and looked at him with an angry disappointment in his gaze. "I can't believe you," he spat, venom in every word.

Ren awkwardly broke eye-contact with the man and pressed the floor button on the elevator panel, secretly hoping that they would reach the offices (and, assumedly, witnesses) before his manager throttled him out of pure frustration.

* * *

Kyoko wiped her brow and settled her hands on her hips. Mission complete! She had just taken on the arduous duty of cleaning one of the many studios the building held, and the Love-Me worker knew that it was to be the stamp of approval on her notepad. She spoke briefly with the director who laid claim in the once-anarchic workspace before setting off to her office to eat lunch.

As she could not find her dear Moko-chan, she ate alone, but her thoughts were far away from her solidarity. Her mind, ever since her intrusion on Tsuruga-san's hospitality, kept wandering to thoughts on her sempai. This morning's little surprise also continued to plague her thoughts.

She bit into her rice ball, too distracted to notice the pieces stuck to her face. "Who does he keep on reminding me of…?" Kyoko muttered aloud. She didn't like how she could not get her mind away from him; it seemed so much like the situation with Shotaro. The worker silently fumed at the idea.

Still, despite her dislike for the occurrence, the actor lingered on the outskirts of her mind for the rest of the day, the golden hair and its nagging nature annoying her to no end.

* * *

Ren dropped his keys on his kitchen table. He gracelessly stumbled over to the couch and fell down onto its waiting cushions, clearly exhausted.

Lori, despite his theatrics (he had been a circus ringmaster for the day), had been very quick in his meeting with the younger man. The president of LME had actually complimented the actor on his decision to revert to his natural hair color, rather than berate him like Yashiro had been hoping he would. He did, however, emphasize that the change was _only_ for the filming of the new show and that the press was to think that it was a promotional move only. He had then bid Ren farewell, claiming to have some business to attend to; Ren knew not what that business was, but he was sure that it had something to do with the president's outgoing outlook on life. The rest of the day had been spent rather peacefully, aside from his aggravated manager, who constantly badgered him about one thing or another.

When exiting the building, however, he had run into several reporters who had caught wind of this "exciting new change" for the actor. He had done as Lori said, mentioning only the drama, _Aside from Heaven_, as the reason for the change. When asked about changing it back, he assured them that, as soon as the filming ended, he was going back to his "natural" color, the mention of which brought his thoughts back to Mogami-san...

The man groaned, his frustration beginning to build again. "I just can't get her out of my mind, can I?" he chuckled, maybe a bit darkly, definitely very bitterly. Although his mind seemed to register the thoughts that the younger actress was off limits, his emotions could not seem to care less, and those emotions were quickly trying to deteriorate or, at least, override his common sense. He tried to focus on other things. Like his ceiling.

He moaned his boredom.

Ren noticed that he was beginning to feel hungry, but he felt too tired to get up and make something. The man sighed and grabbed the remote control, flipping on the television instead.

He wasn't very good at cooking anyway: that was Kyoko's department.

Ren groaned again.

* * *

Kyoko hummed happily to herself as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and shrugged her purse onto her shoulder. She had remained focused on her work all day, pushing thoughts of Ren to the back of her mind, and she'd gained several more stamps of approval.

As she moved to exit the room, however, she heard a buzzing, followed by a happy tune that she recognized as her ringtone. Kyoko quickly dug through her purse, managing to pull out the object just in time.

"Hello?"

"_Kyoko-chan! It's Yashiro."_

"Ah! How are you, Yashiro-san?" the young woman happily began.

"_Just fine, but I'm a bit concerned about Ren. You see, he hasn't been eating well again, and I'm simply too exhausted to go check on him right now."_

Kyoko rolled her eyes. _Again? Tsuruga-san would probably rather starve than attempt a meal, but_… her mind rolled back to when she was in his care, when she'd awoken to a still-warm plate of fried egg and toast. "I'll go check on him, Yashiro-san!"

"_Thank you so much, Kyoko-chan! I'll make it up to you soon. See you tomorrow!"_

"Bye!" Kyoko hung up the phone with a small sigh. It looked like she would not get him off her mind for a while. She marched forward with a determined spring in her step. "To Tsuruga-san's apartment!"

The receptionist in the main hall merely shook her head at the younger woman's energy and continued her work. The president was planning a party, after all, and she had plenty of contacts and addresses to sort through before the night was finished.


	4. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. **

**A/N: Here's one a bit longer for you! I decided that, since I've gotten a couple of weeks off from Ike, I should use this time to write and post as much as I can. The weather has actually been relatively nice, lately, so I don't really have anything to complain about. I got really excited today, though, because I saw some Centerpoint Energy trucks on my corner. Hooray! Still no power, though. **

**This chapter is dedicated to:** **milmirjia: here's that chapter you wanted! You review was greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**Floodgates**

**Chapter Four**

**Waking Up**

Ren was shaken from his dreams by a knocking on his door, and he released a disgruntled groan before answering. However, when he pulled the door open, he was greeted with an all too familiar face looking over his appearance with analytic scrutiny.

"Yashiro-san was right," Kyoko muttered. "You aren't eating right. You look too gaunt." She moved past the confused Ren into his apartment, arms laden with groceries. "What have you eaten tonight, Tsuruga-san?"

"Uh," the actor was still trying to grasp the reason why she was at his apartment, "nothing?" Kyoko gave him a disappointed look before unloading the contents of her paper bags onto the counter. "Mogami-san," Ren was trying to find a way to say it without sounding uncouth. "Why are you here?"

"Yashiro-san said you weren't eating right again," she scolded, "but we'll fix that!"

_I'm going to kill that little idiot._ "Really, Mogami-san, you don't have to make me dinner."

"Well, I've already bought the ingredients, so, yes, Tsuruga-san, I _do_ have to make you dinner!" She looked up at his high shelves and sighed. "Could you get the pots down for me?" He allowed himself a small chuckle and retrieved the objects.

He could kill his manager tomorrow.

As he assisted the girl in her cooking, Ren could not help but have a small smile grace his lips, and it was not one of his fake ones. Every time Kyoko would look up from her work and met his eyes, he offered her a kind gaze, and she replied with one of her room-brightening grins. Her happy demeanor, however, did not prevent her from scolding his thoroughly while they were eating. Ren merely nodded along, conceding to her requests for better nutrition.

"I should probably come every once and a while to show you how to make you something new," she ended, giving herself a nod of approval that made the man with her want to laugh.

Ren swallowed his noodles. "I wouldn't mind that," he remarked with a smile. Kyoko looked astonished for a moment, but her face lit up once more, radiating joy at his words.

The rest of the night was filled with conversation, and, ignoring his warnings to himself, Ren could not keep the ever-present off his face.

* * *

Kyoko's dinners soon became a weekly occurrence, and Ren, despite his conflicting emotions, welcomed the new tradition happily. The filming for his drama was going well, and his fans showed no adversity to his new hair color; as a matter of fact, he received mail on how much they preferred it to his normal coloring.

"Ren-san," one of his co-stars on the _Aside from Heaven_ set cooed, "are you free tonight?" Ren almost rolled his eyes at her attempt to be seductive, but he refrained from doing so as to uphold his reputation as a courteous individual. Instead, he offered her one of his gentlemanlike smiles.

"I'm sorry, Gondawara-san, my schedule is booked. If you want to arrange something, I'm sure that my manager would be glad to help you." Usually, even if he said something bluntly, the woman would be too distracted to notice. This, fortunately, was another case like the others.

Gondawara Risa quickly shook her head, auburn tresses swaying. "No, it's alright! I'll just see about it some other time!" As soon as Ren began striding away, she turned to one of her fellow actresses and squealed. "Ren-san smiled at me!" the other actress squealed as well and they began chatting excitedly. This time, the man did roll his eyes before finding a spot to sit and read over the script for the episode.

In that day's segment, Kenji (Ren) was supposed to confess his love to Hinata (Kimiko-san) while his fiancé Kaoru (Risa) waited for her disloyal lover at home. Ren sighed. In his opinion, all dramas were the same. He enjoyed filming movies more.

The director called to him to go to hair and makeup, and, as Ren sat in a chair with a woman styling his hair and another working his feet into a pair of loafers, he wished again that he was a criminal mastermind in some action-adventure instead of a lovelorn executive craving his boss.

* * *

"Great job today, Bo!" One of the crew members shouted to the retreating girl. "Keep up the good work!"

"Thanks!" Kyoko waved good-bye to her colleagues and shouldered her bag, happily exiting the studio. She looked up at the sky and noted the clouds that were rolling in. Once she got to the street, she hailed a taxi, but she chose to return home rather than the agency; it was already late, and Okami-san said that business was going to be very busy.

She greeted her kind landlady before heading upstairs to clean up. Once she reached her room, however, she noticed a piece of mail waiting for her. The girl looked curiously at the envelope on the table, picking it up and flipping it around to get a good look at it. "I guess Okami-san brought my mail up for me." Kyoko raised an eyebrow at the LME return address. "From LME?"

* * *

Ren rapped his knuckles lightly against the president's office door before entering. "You asked for me?" The actor observed the LME executive's elaborate dress and telltale eye-patch. _I suppose today he's a pirate captain._

Lori smiled. "Of course! Sit, please."

"No thank you, I'll be leaving soon."

The man nodded and shooed his parrot off his shoulder, thanking his assistant as she left with the bird. "I just wanted to extend my invitation to you personally, Ren, since you seem to not want to see me so often," he said with a slight fuss. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Your invitation?"

"Yes! I'm throwing a party for the agency's twenty-fifth anniversary." Lori's grin broadened. "I'm sure it'll be exciting."

"I'm sure," Ren agreed, nodding. The actor bowed to the elder man. "Excuse me, please, Takarada-san, I've a photo shoot for _Aside from Heaven_ at seven, and-"

"Yes, yes," Lori admitted almost tearfully. "Get to work. It was rude of me to ask you to come so suddenly." Ren bowed again and left the office, meeting with Yashiro in the hall to continue to the location of the shoot.

* * *

Kyoko watched the colorful lights of the cars below from her bedroom window. Her shift was finished, but the work at the restaurant was not the reason for her exhaustion. She sighed and continued her observance of late-night Tokyo traffic.

Who did Blonde-Ren remind her of?! The situation was driving her insane. Sure, it had been several weeks since he had washed out his brown dye, but the resemblance and sense of déjà-vu seriously unnerved her. The girl pulled out her cell phone and typed in a familiar number.

Kyoko heard the person on the other side yawn. "_…Hello?"_

"Moko-chaaaan!"

"…_hello, Kyoko. What do you need at…"_ her dark haired friend paused. _"Do you realize that it is one-thirty in the morning?!" _

"Sorry, Moko-chan! I have a problem I need help with, though, and you're the only one I can call!"

"_Does it have to do with acting?" _

"No, but-"

"_Is it life-threatening?"_

"I don't think so, but Moko-"

"_Then goodnight!"_

"It's about Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko blurted out.

"…"

"…Moko-chan?"

"…_This interests me. Continue."_

Kyoko explained everything, from her experience with Ren to her straying thoughts towards the man. Her friend released a sigh.

"_Kyoko, this is so simple: it means that you like him."_

She had been lying down, but the younger girl now shot straight up in bed. "That's impossible!"

"_It's entirely possible. Now let me get some sleep."_

"But Moko-chan! I liked Shotaro before, and it didn't feel anything like this!" _I don't want to be in love with Tsuruga-san!_ Brief memories of him passed across her conscious: the feather-light touches and worried gazes sent her way… she shook her head. "It's not the same feeling, Moko-chan!"

"_Face it, Kyoko: you're in love with Tsuruga Ren. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Goodnight."_ The line went dead. Kyoko disconnected her side, flopping back down onto her bedding on her side. What could she do? It was times like these that she usually held Corn…

She stopped. That was it. She dropped her phone, and she didn't flinch like she normally would when it clattered to the floor.

"Oh, my gosh."

**A/N: Here it is! Skye's super-fast-longer-chapter-update! BWAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, this'll probably be the last update from Hurricane Ike, but watch for more!**


	5. The Build Up

**Disclaimer: Don't even ask... it'll just make the pain harder to stand T.T **

**A/N: Happy New Year to all of you! I'm not especially sad to see 2008 past – it was a pretty screwed up year, in general. Hopefully, 2009 will be a bit kinder to us! I really must thank you all: with your support and encouragement, this story has become the most popular I have ever written. How popular, you ask? I have received 5,849 hits on the past four chapters. Honestly, this support and the reviews I have received from all of you really makes me look back on 2008 with a lighter heart. Thank you all, so much, from the bottom of my heart.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: All of you who continued to read and review this story, despite the fact that I am the reigning Queen of the Land of No Updates. Thank you so much for your continued support, and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**Floodgates**

**Chapter Five**

**The Build Up**

Kyoko stared at the stone in her hand. There was no doubt in her mind that the boy who was once her fairy prince was now the man who could dazzle thousands with a single smile. She closed her fingers around the rock and brought it to her chest as she frowned at the floor.

She took a breath, released it slowly, and put Corn back in his pouch. The girl slowly laid back on her mattress, and her eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

When she thought about it, the resemblances between the man and the boy were few and far between, so she did not feel dumb to have not seen the connection. However, the way that he smiled, and his gentle words, and his caring hand…

Kyoko shook her head, clearing those thoughts away. She mentally counted off the days until she _knew_ she would see Ren again, on the _Dark Moon _set.

Four.

Kyoko figured that, as long as she was careful in the LME hallways, she would have enough time to figure out what to do. Just as long as she had enough time…

She fell asleep, still in her clothing from that day, too mentally exhausted to stay awake any longer.

* * *

Kyoko fitted the mascot's head over her own and turned to Hikaru, who just smiled at her.

"Take it easy, Kyoko-chan; we don't need you fainting on set," he teased. Even though he could not see, she grinned. All the members of Bridge Rock were so kind to her, and she was happy that they cared so much of her welfare.

_"Don't worry, I just didn't sleep much these last few nights."_

Hikaru laughed at her messy scrawl. "Alright. As long as you wait until after filming to collapse, it's fine!"

_"Haha. Very funny, Hikaru-senpai."_

The singer laughed, and the pair strode onto the stage. The stands were just beginning to fill with the audience, and the stage and lights crews were still messing around with the set. Bo tapped her companion on the shoulder, grabbing his attention again.

_"I need to go get the question eggs,"_ she wrote on her whiteboard. Hikaru nodded, and she set off towards the storage room. She waved to other cast members in greeting along the way, but her thoughts were on other matters.

Her third day was quickly coming to a close.

She had successfully avoided Ren at the offices, and she had no reason to see him otherwise. What the next day held, however, she could not tell; she had resolved to not act upon her emotions or let on about her discovery, but Kyoko knew that, once her "demons" were invoked, there was no telling what would she would do or say.

She found the eggs under all of the unmanageable mess in the storage room and walked briskly back to the stage area. The chicken caught sight of the guest from the corner of her eye, a woman probably in her early-twenties, and Kyoko could not say that she recognized the star. The show began, and, as she waited off-stage for her cue, Kyoko shifted her weight tiredly, barely concealing a yawn. She would have to try and get more sleep tonight.

Hikaru announced the interview, and the woman strode out to a roar from the crowd. What did he call her? Gondawara Risa? Kyoko shrugged and appeared when prompted, setting the eggs on the table between Bridge Rock and that Gondawara-woman and moving to stand quietly somewhat out of the way.

Yuusei smiled at the woman and began the interview. "So, Gondawara-san, we hear that you are starting on a new drama. Can you tell us a bit about it?"

"Of course," Risa purred, flicking her auburn layers over her shoulder. "_Aside from Heaven_ is about the forbidden romance between businessman Kenji and his boss, Hinata, while his wife, played by _me_," she paused to pride herself, "waits for him alone, knowing that he is cheating on her."

"Can you tell everyone some of your co-actors?" Shinichi prompted.

"Well, Hinata is played by Habashira Kimiko, who people may recognize from her movie earlier this year _Asa Bara_, and the actor playing opposite me as Kenji," the actress grinned a dream-like look in her eye, "is being played by Tsuruga Ren."

A collective, happily surprised gasp arose from the crowd, as well as some cries of joy. For some reason, Kyoko felt something uncomfortable bubble up in her stomach, a pinch of pain. As the interview continued and the actress became more obvious in her infatuation with Ren, Kyoko felt worse and worse. At one commercial break, she had only to look at the brunette, and she had to make a run to the bathroom.

"…And so, that's all we have for tonight! This is Bridge Rock, signing out!" Bo held up a sign.

"_Goodbye!"_

The cameras shut off, and the audience began to clear. Hikaru turned to Kyoko with a concerned look, his two friends following suit. "You got nauseous at the segment break, didn't you? Are you getting sick again, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko pulled the stifling mask off of her head, taking a deep breath of clean air. "I don't think so. It must have been something I ate a while ago. Thank you for worrying about me, though. Oh!" she spotted a clock on the wall. "I'm sorry, but I need to get to the _Box-R_ set! Excuse me!" she bowed to each of her senpai before dashing off to her dressing room.

After she redressed in normal clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look green, and she was glad to find the nausea fading away. Taking another breath of fresh air, Kyoko hastened outside and to her bike, hoping that she would get to the _Box-R_ on time.

Not like it mattered anyway. "Natsu" was never late; everyone else was just simply early.

* * *

"And… cut! Great job today, everyone! Remember that we're starting early on Monday, so be here strictly at six to film the sunrise scene!"

Ren sighed happily, eager to get off the _Heaven_ film set. He was in very few of the scenes filmed that day but still had to stay for the remainder of the filming. It was not that much of a nuisance at the beginning; at least, not until the female staff began to pester and attempt (he put a mental emphasis on _attempt_) to seduce him. None of the scenes involved Risa, either, as she was at the Bridge Rock interview.

As soon as he gathered his things, he met Yashiro by the door, and the manager and actor together went to and slipped into Ren's car. Yashiro respected his "no talking while driving" rule, and waited until they were at a stoplight to speak.

"You _do _know that the anniversary party for the agency is in a week, right?"

Ren looked at his friend, clearly unsuspecting of the question. "And?" Yashiro turned to look out the window and the car began to move again.

"You should ask Kyoko-chan to go with you." Ren chose not to respond, trying to ignore the question altogether or, rather, the subject of Kyoko.

Something was wrong, and he could tell.

Ren had seen glimpses of her figure throughout the week, but she always seemed in a hurry. Whenever he anticipated seeing her in the halls, she would simply turn down a different corridor instead of coming in contact with him. He did not know why, but the small, blonde woman was avoiding him, and he did not like it in the least.

He dropped Yashiro back at his apartment and continued on to his own. Ren opened his door and stopped. He swept his gaze over the room. Taking off his shoes at the entrance, the man continued on into his kitchen and looked around his apartment again before falling against his countertop, exhausted.

Why did his home feel so empty?

* * *

Kyoko awoke earlier than usual, deciding to walk to the _Dark Moon_ set instead of taking her bike. She crept down the stairs, trying not to wake her landlord, and left the restaurant. She picked up some coffee and stopped on a bench, the fresh air of the morning washing over her. The woman shivered, clutching her Styrofoam cup for warmth.

The coldest time of the day was right before the sunrise.

The sun rose, and Kyoko finished off her beverage. She continued on, observing the city as the populous began to awake from their slumber: the opening shops and restaurants, the increasing drivers on the street and pedestrians on the sidewalk. Breathing in the morning once more, she approached the studio, happy to see that she was still early.

Kyoko greeted the cast and crew, striking up a small conversation with Momose before being pulled into the dressing rooms for hair and makeup. Mio's scar took a long time to apply, and, when she finally re-emerged, Kyoko found that the rest of the cast members had arrived or were coming through the doors.

She found a quiet corner and sat. Pulling out her script, she re-read her lines, and Kyoko felt herself slowly slip into the antagonist's role. Knowing her routine, her fellow cast members avoided the girl, not know if they would be confronting the friendly Kyoko or the malicious Mio if they grabbed her attention.

Then, Tsuruga Ren walked into the room.

As Mio set her piercing eyes on the man, they returned to their normal, soft state, and Kyoko felt her chest explode. His hair was still his natural gold, its bright sheen defying any question of the color being artificial. He spared a glance in her direction, gave a gentlemanly smile, and continued to the dressing room. Kyoko stared after him.

_What the heck?!_ She watched from her corner, aghast at his actions. A _gentlemanly smile_? He only gave her one of those when he was angry, furious even! What did she ever to do deserve–?!

She stopped.

He most have found out about her avoiding him. Sighing, she hit her head lightly against the wall behind her. She would have to talk to him after all. Turning her attention back to her lines, the woman released a sigh, and she immersed herself in the world of Mio again.

* * *

As the hairdresser fitted the dark wig over his blonde locks, Ren pondered Kyoko's reaction. Maybe she had not been avoiding him as he had first thought?

_No_, a voice argued with him, _she was going out of her way to not talk to you, to not even _see_ you. Something's up, and we've got to find out what it is._

The crew members shepherded him to wardrobe, and the stylist took a quick glance before beginning to pull clothing from the available rack.

_Whatever it is_, Ren returned, _surely it couldn't be too bad._

_Right. You think that, buddy._

He almost rolled his eyes at his inner commentary's sarcasm, but he stopped when he saw the stylist's raised eyebrow. Taking the clothing, Ren thanked the man and returned to his dressing room to slip into the outfit.

The filming went on without incident, and most of the scenes were shot to Ogata's standards. They stopped for a break around lunch, and Kyoko happily munched on one of the supplied lunches. Filming ended before five.

Kyoko waited for Ren in the hall outside of his room, hoping to catch him as he was leaving. Luckily, she did not need to wait long, as the actor soon emerged, took notice of her, and approached slowly.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" The man questioned sardonically as he came closer, startling the woman out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko gasped in surprise. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while, and just wanted to talk for a bit!" _Oh, Lord, I'm lying through my teeth._

He bent closer. "Really? I was under the impression that you did not want to see me," Ren continued slowly, analyzing the emotions flickering across her face. _Bingo._

"Of course not!" She quickly searched for another topic, _any_ topic, to continue her talk with. "Are you going to the 25th Anniversary party next Wednesday?"

"I haven't thought of it. I may be there."

"Um, great." Kyoko decided then that it would be as good of a time as any to leave. "Well, Tsuruga-san, I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

She turned and left, trying to ignore the thumping in her chest that she was sure even he could hear. The woman soon found herself outside, and she leaned against the building, her flushed face buried in her hands. She groaned.

_This is why I hate love!_

**A/N: Well, there it is! The long-awaited update. Yeah, I know nothing really happens, but it's a build up, alright?**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**--Skye **


	6. The Bated Breath

**Disclaimer: Judging by the amount of time it takes for me to update one chapter of one fanfiction, the **_**Skip Beat!**_** storyline would never be completed if I were its creator and/or owner. Thankfully, that is not the case. **

**A/N: I really have no other excuse other than life. So much has happened since my last update that I cannot even begin to explain why this has taken me so long. This story has always held a special place in my heart, and apparently in the hearts of all of y'all, as you continue to read, review, and check on the status of this story despite the fact that I am the worst authoress in the history of fanfiction. I hope that this chapter will propel me to complete the story which has garnered more attention and love than any of my other tales, and I hope that, with this update, I will be able to validate the love and hope that you have bestowed upon me. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: All my fans, who have continued to push for the completion of this story during my unannounced hiatus, which lasted an absurdly long amount of time. I'm sorry, and thank you for your faith in me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Floodgates**

**Chapter Six**

**The Bated Breath**

Kyoko stared at her bedspread, absentmindedly picking at the stitching as her mind whirled with unanswered questions and theories, all focused on one thing, and one thing only: the true identity of Tsuruga Ren.

Now, Kyoko may have been naïve, but she was not stupid. In fact, she was rather accomplished academically, despite her time-consuming career choice and lifestyle. She had always known that "Tsuruga Ren" was a stage name, but she had never questioned the validity of the actor's identity. Similarly, she had recognized (as she grew older, of course) that her "fairy prince" Corn could not truly be a _fairy prince_ - for crying out loud, she had common sense! – but she had never delved deeper into the mystery that surrounded the boy. However, it now seemed clear to her that both of these false identities belonged to the same person… some nameless man who had not trusted her, despite years of friendship, with his true self.

So how could she be sure she could trust him?

Her face darkened. She couldn't.

Was this all a game to him? Was he playing her for a fool, treating her like a puppet before laughing and throwing her away like a sack of garbage?

The stitching ripped below her nails, but the blonde did not notice. Instead, she shook with anger as all she thought she knew about this man, a man she thought she could call her friend, a man who she had – against her will and better judgment! – _fallen_ for, crumbled into dust, into… nothing.

She knew nothing about Tsuruga Ren… or whoever that man really was.

* * *

Ren frowned as he observed the young blonde woman opposite the lobby from him.

Despite whatever she had claimed before, Mogami Kyoko was now avoiding him with a newfound determination. Whereas before her avoidance seemed out of desperation, it now appeared to be derived from some inflamed rage, boiling just beneath the surface of her calm exterior. Now, instead of turning away from him in the halls of LME, she had taken it upon herself to burn him with a silent glare as they crossed paths. The brunette could not fathom why he now suffered the wrath of the small girl (something he knew from past experience _not_ to underestimate) but he knew for his own sanity's sake that he had to uncover the reason for her rage.

So he did what any man in his position would do.

He asked the best friend.

"…And you think I know why she's furious _because_…?" Kotonami Kanae trailed off, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Because she tells you _every_thing," Ren pleaded. He had managed to corner the actress in the corridor between LoveMe jobs and dragged her into an empty studio. Kanae sighed.

"Obviously not," she huffed quietly. She returned her dark stare to Ren's, fixing him with a glare. "Look, I don't know either. It's not just around you… her whole mood has fallen. I'm going to figure out why, NOT FOR YOU," she emphasized, pointing a finger threateningly, "but for her. And I swear to God, if I figure out that you have caused her _pain_ in any way," she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down to her eye level, "I will not hesitate to _end you._"

"If I have caused her pain in any way," Ren swore just as seriously, "I won't need your help to do what I can do by myself."

Kanae released the man and smoothed out her hot pink jumpsuit. "I'm glad we have an understanding." She pushed past him and strode back out into the hallway without another word.

She had some investigating to do.

* * *

"Something's going on between Kyoko and Ren."

Yashiro stared confusedly at the woman who had just barged in on his lunchtime by storming into the café and plopping herself into the seat across from him. "Something is always going on between them. I thought we settled this a while ago, Kotonami-san," he calmly explained as he raised a morsel to his mouth.

Kanae scowled and leaned forward. "This time, it's bad. I can't get that girl to talk to me about what's going on, and she _always_ talks to me about this sort of thing. I've even asked her landlords… they're worried about her behavior as well. Apparently, she hardly speaks a word outside of her usual politeness, and _you know_ how chatty she is. It's in her nature. Your actor," she spat, "has done something to provoke this. I don't know what it is, but _you_ need to figure it out and fix it." She waved a waiter over. "Water with lemon, no ice."

The man lowered his fork, meeting her firm gaze. "And if we can't fix this?"

She leaned back in her chair, sipping on her cool drink when it arrived at the table. "Then every hope we've ever had, every effort we've made for their happiness will go down the drain."

* * *

"Kotonami-san! So nice to see you!"

"Okami-san, how have you been?" Kanae replied politely, giving the elder woman a short bow. The woman waved her further inside the restaurant, a concerned look passing over her face.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if there was any way you could shed some light on what's been plaguing Kyoko-chan. She seems… different, lately. Almost the same as when she first began staying with us here."

The actress sighed. Had it really gone that far…? "I'm sorry, I can't. As much as I wish I could tell you, I don't know myself… but I play on finding out sometime today. Is Kyoko in, now?"

The landlady nodded, looking towards the stairs leading to the second floor. "Yes, please see yourself up. And Kotonami-san," Kanae paused, turning her gaze once more to the other woman, "you are her best friend. Please, help her any way you can."

Kanae continued up the stairs and down the hallway until she stood in front of her friend's room. She knocked twice before allowing herself in, knowing that that blonde would not mind in the least. What greeted her was the sight of her closest friend and esteemed coworker laying upside down, half-way off her bed, staring at the ceiling fan.

The brunette stopped in the middle of the room, hand on her cocked hip. "Really?"

"Ah, hello, Moko-san."

"Get up! And get some more clothes on… we're going out." The blonde groaned and rolled off the bed, falling into a heap on the ground.

"Why?" she whined, still avoiding eye contact.

Kanae pulled open the young woman's closet, pulling out a denim jacket and a pair of boots. "Because you need something to wear for the party, and you're going to tell me exactly what the hell is going on between you and Tsuruga Ren."

Kyoko's eyes snapped up, eyes ignited in a fury Kanae had never before witnessed in the usually gentle girl in front of her.

* * *

"So…?"

"We both found beautiful dresses." Kanae sipped at her café mocha lightly, letting the liquid warm her throat. At the look the bespectacled man threw at her, she continued. "She didn't crack. It's like trying to break into a Swiss bank vault with that girl… absolutely impossible."

Yashiro sighed, falling back into his chair. "I thought that girls _liked_ to talk about their problems over shopping," he complained softly. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I think we both know that neither Kyoko or myself are the 'norm' when it comes to female stereotypes," she muttered.

The manager ran a hand over his face. "So what now?"

"We keep working on them until we figure out what's up. Reconvene at Lori's party?"

"You got it."

* * *

**So there you have it! Next chapter will be out soon… I was going to do a megapost, but I felt that the story would be better if I split the chapters. I'm sorry I've let you guys down… I hope that you can forgive me and continue to give me your support.**

**-Skye **


End file.
